It is known in the prior art to provide a broad blade cutter tool having a shank adapted for insertion into the socket or clutch of a power-driven hammer mechanism, such as a air-operated hammer, for cutting asphalt pavement.
It is frequently difficult, however, particularly in the warmer weather when the asphalt paving tends to be soft and tacky, for the operator to pull up the cutter tool after the cutting stroke has been completed. Frequently, the operator must push and pull, back and forth, while at the same time pulling upwardly on the tool in an effort to lift the tool and free it for the next cut. In his efforts to lift the tool, and due to position of the tool relative to his body, the operator not infrequently over-strains himself and suffers injury to his back, or to his groin, or elsewhere.